


Shifter Panic

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Anal, Blow Jobs, Brutal Murder, Character Death, Cock & Ball Torture, Deepthroating, Dildos, Dominance, Dominatrix, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femdom, Graphic Description, Human/Titan Relationships, Murder, Needles, Orgasm Denial, POV First Person, POV Male Character, POV Original Character, Punching, Rape/Non-con Elements, Strip Tease, Stripping, Titan Shifters, Titan Shifting, Torture, Toys, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22029736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: An unnamed scout is suspected of being a titan shifter. They are captured, chained up, and interrogated by Mikasa.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 16





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the same era as the first season of the show does but in an alternate timeline where this main character is the jaws titan and they survived the attack that killed Marcel in the canon story.
> 
> WARNING: This work contains scenes of sexual torture, rape, and graphic depictions of death.

I struggled against the binds that held my arms and legs to what I assume is a chair. My vision and hearing are blocked and I can't move my mouth. I taste fabric of some kind so I assume I've been gagged. Whatever they have in store for me, it's not gonna be good. My feet touch the floor as we stop moving everything is silent for a moment until the bag is pulled off my head. It's dark in here, but not too dark. My eyes eventually adjust and I'm greeted by a short-black haired girl with a red scarf. It's Mikasa. I know her from training and I know that she's kind of a bitch to everyone but Eren and Armin sometimes but besides that she just seems to be kind of arrogant.

"You are here under suspicion that you are a titan shifter. I'm here to get you to tell me everything you know by any means necessary. I would also like you to know that I have permission to kill you at my own discretion so I advise that you don't give me a reason to, got it?" she explained to me with a blank face on the whole time. I nod and she takes off my gag.

"So I'm just going to ask you straight up, are you or are you working with a titan shifter?"

I don't answer.

"Of course it wouldn't be that easy," she said after a few moments. "Anything at all you want to tell me?"

Again I give no answer but I do take the time to look around the room I'm in. It's small but almost every wall is lined with various tools. Some, like blades, clamps and other torture devices I recognize but there are some that I don't recognize by the shape and it's too dark to make out any details. There is only one wall that doesn't have any tools on it. Instead it has a sink and some cabinets. who knows what they're filled with. The only light in here is coming from a candle by the sink and a tiny bit of light seeping under the door.

"No again huh? Okay then, lets do it the hard way," she sighed as she approached me. She punched me in the face with quite a lot of force for a girl this young. She punched me over and over until my nose was bleeding. 

"There's plenty more where that came from," she said with the same blank expression. I built up a mixture of saliva and blood in my mouth and spat at her. Embarrassingly, it didn't go far and landed on my leg.

"Bring it bitch," I growled in an attempt to redeem myself. "I'm not afraid of you,"

"A fighter huh? I'm glad, usually they break after a few punches," I think I saw her smile when she said that. That's the first time I've seen her smile... well ever. She raises her foot up and kicks me hard in the chest, tipping the chair over. The landing winds me as I now face the ceiling. She appears above me and pushes my skull into the ground with her boot.

"It's only getting worse from here on out. I am prepared to take drastic measures," she pushes harder. At this point I think she is actually trying to kill me but I wait it out, hoping she wont. She finally releases my aching skull, grabs my hair and pulls me upright. She walks over to one of the cupboards and opens it, retrieving a nasty looking syringe.

"Unfortunately I need to get going. This is going to put you to sleep but don't you worry, we'll have lots of fun tomorrow," she says as she injects me with the fluid. I immediately start to feel drowsy and the room starts spinning. Mikasa's face contorts and melts until it's not recognizable. It's not long after that when I pass out.


	2. This Isn't Torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa's torture methods begin to turn more sexual.

I wake up feeling terrible. I know I just got the shit beat out of me yesterday but this is ten times worse than what I experienced then. Today has me chained up from the ceiling with my toes just barely able to touch the ground. I can already tell that this is gonna be a painful day. There's also one big difference from yesterday in the fact that I am completely naked. I really hope she isn't gonna do what I think she'll do. 'She' right now is over by a rack of tools to my left, presumably picking out the device she's gonna make today hell with. She chooses a particularly nasty looking knife and walks over to me.

"Good morning, are you ready to start today's torture?" she asks. She's not even trying to hide the fact that this is torture.

"Why am I naked?" I respond.

"Good question. I'm going to try something a little unconventional today. The past few days of regular torture haven't been working on you so I'm trying a new approach.

Wait, the past few days? "You said the past few days? But we only started yesterday."

"Oh," a slightly worried look came across her face, "I may have hit you a bit too hard yesterday, you blacked out immediately."

So that explains why my body hurts more today. "You are brutal you know?"

"That's why they picked me to do this. Sometimes I just get a bit carried away is all," she stated whilst playing with the knife.

"What are you gonna do with that thing?" I asked while staring at the sharp instrument in her hands.

"I'm gonna try a reward system. I'm going to ask you some questions, if you give me a satisfying answer, I will remove one piece of my clothing."

Well this isn't that bad. If this is torture then I'm a massive masochist.

"On the other hand, if you give an unsatisfying answer, I'm gonna stab you."

Seriously? This is insane! Although she does have quite a nice body. I also noticed that she is wearing noticeably less clothes. No Scout uniform today, only a jacket, plain shirt, pants, shoes, presumably underwear, and her iconic scarf.

"Any objections? No? Let's get started then. First question, did you attempt to get multiple Scout members killed by purposely giving them false information?"

Damn. "Yes" I respond. Mikasa removes her scarf and neatly puts it on a stool sitting next to her.

"Second question, did you personally kill anyone in the Scouts or otherwise?"

How would she know the answer to that? I haven't personally killed anyone, no, but will she believe that?

Fuck it. "No"

She quickly raises the knife above her head and brings it down towards my chest. I brace myself for pain but it doesn't come. All I hear is laughter and when I open my eyes, there she is laughing her head off. She really is psychotic.

"Ha! You really thought I was gonna do it, you should have seen the look on your stupid face!"

Bitch.

The next few questions are mostly the same. Nothing that I don't feel uncomfortable sharing. Soon enough she's standing in front of me in just a bra and panties.

"Next, have you thought about any of the girls in the Scouts in a sexual way before?"

That was unexpected.

"What kind of question is that?" I respond. The knife is quickly at my throat and she's glaring at my face.

"Just answer the question."

"Okay yes, yes, I have!"

"Who,"

"Pretty much everyone,"

"Even me?"

She is really pushy, "Especially you," I think she blushed a little at that statement but it's hard to tell in this lighting. She nods and steps back.

"Then you're going to enjoy this," she puts the knife down and reaches behind her back to undo her bra. It falls to the floor and her boobs are presented to me fully. They're perfect. I can't help but stare.

"This is as uncomfortable for me as it is painful for you so lets get this over with. Last question, are you enjoying your time in my dungeon?"

So it's your dungeon now? Kinky, "Well I mean, its not enjoyable really being in constant pain but-" she reaches for the knife, "Okay, okay, I'm enjoying it! I'm having a great time!"

"Good enough," she says as she puts down the knife. Hooking her thumbs in the waist of her panties, she lowers them to the floor. Her thick thighs prevent me from seeing anything but her untrimmed pubic hair but that's enough for my dick to get erect. I've been holding it back this whole time but seeing her in this state has pushed me over my limit. She seems to have noticed.

"I see, you want more. Well I'll give you more," she says as she gets on her knees in front of me. Holy shit is she really gonna suck my dick? Her cold but soft hand wraps around my length and she strokes it slowly while looking up at me seductively. I don't know if it's just this angle but she looks ten times hotter right now. She sticks her tongue out and licks up the length of my shaft stopping when she gets to the tip. She puts the tip in her mouth and sucks it, making a popping noise when she comes off.

"Feels good right? Want more?" 

I nod.

"Beg bitch!" she says aggressively. I don't miss a beat.

"Please Mikasa, I need you to suck my dick! Please?"

"Good boy," after saying this she latches back on to my dick starts to move back and forth. After a few pushes she's able to get the full 8 inches in her mouth. She has obviously had some practice, deepthroating with no gagging or even tears. It feels too good. My breath starts to get heavy and my dick twitches. I'm about to reach orgasm when she stops sucking and leaves me hanging.

Wiping saliva off her lip she says, "That's for misbehaving," what a cunt.

She walks over to the cupboard to grab her syringe again while my dick drips with spit. Her breasts press against me as she empties the contents of the syringe into my neck

"Maybe I'll let you cum tomorrow if you're a good boy," and with that I fall asleep.


End file.
